Time Power
Time Powers are a major gameplay element in Quantum Break. Used by the characters Jack Joyce and Paul Serene, players have the ability to control or manipulate instances of fractured time, which plays a major role in the combat of Quantum Break. Abilities The ability to manipulate time is gained through exposure to above-average (and often dangerous) levels of Chronon energy. The resulting exposure creates what Monarch Solutions' Chronon department refers to as a "Chronon active" individual.Quantum Break: The Secret History of Time Travel, page 53 Chronon active individuals can manipulate the Chronon energy around them, depleting it from any given area and can use it to create shields, or "warp" across long distances in the blink of an eye. Chronon active users can create offensive projectiles that disrupt time, where it would otherwise flow normally. Said projectile disrupts the local molecules by creating desynchronization, like a stutter, on a small scale. As time progresses, Chronon active individuals gain control over their powers, increasing the strength of existing abilities or adding new abilities to their repertoire. Manifestation Both Jack Joyce and Paul Serene were exposed to high levels of Chronon energy during the malfunction of the University Time Machine in the Project Promenade lab.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment Both experienced the manifestation of their Chronon abilities under duress. When Paul was forced to travel through the machine, he witnessed the End of Time and likely saw the initial manifestation of his Chronon abilities during his escape from Shifters, Chronon distorted lifeforms.Paul Serene Diary When Paul traveled back to February 1999, he used his ability to move faster than the average human to escape an assassination attempt on his life by Beth Wilder.Quantum Break (video game): Act 4, Part 3: Swimming Pool 2010 When Jack's brother, William Joyce was fired upon by a Monarch Security guard, Jack was able to stop time around his brother long enough to save him from certain death.Quantum Break (video game): Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment The next incident saw him sensing things before they happened, freeze objects in pockets of time, and create defenses against projectiles''Quantum Break (video game):'' Act 1, Part 3: Library Chase, until he developed superhuman speed that allowed him to move through time quicker than normal humansQuantum Break (video game): Act 3, Part 1: Research Facility. Almost immediately, Jack began to develop abilities one after the other, all of it on instinct, charged by emotions.Quantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 1: Industrial Area Gameplay Time Powers are the core gamelay mechanic of Quantum Break. Players can are encouraged by the nature of the Time Powers to rely on or create unique methods to defeat enemies in the game in combination with gunplay. Jack and Paul can stop time temporarily, allowing him to escape from attacks or freeze enemies, unleash a "Time Blast", which breaks time in a focused area with destructive resultsSam Lake explains Quantum Break's television show tie-in, and reverse the direction of bullets.Gamescom 2014: Quantum Break Shown in Action "Time Vision" allows the user to sense the locations of enemies, weapons, and items from a distance. Also shows locations where time can be briefly reversed; "Time Stop" temporarily freezes time in a focused area, including opponents and objects. Allows gunshots to be stacked to increase explosive damage. The fluxing state of time itself allows Jack to interact with the environments, creating environmental effects that would harm hostile characters.Quantum Break - first gameplay brings slow-mo death, nightmares Abilities, such as "Time Rush", allows running outside of time, escaping mortal danger and moving to strategical positions.Quantum Break is part game, part live-action TV show, part choose your own adventure Alternatively, Jack can speed up the time as well and swap between covers to diversify attention from unaware enemies.Quantum Break piqued my curiosity, but it still has a lot to prove Additionally Joyce can protect himself from attacks using "Time Shield", a protective bubble of frozen time that can deflect bullets., perform "Time Dodge", a quick dash that allows him to dash out of harm’s way, similar to Time Rush.Here's how your time powers will work in Quantum BreakQuantum Break preview: The Weakest Link or simply hiding behind cover.Quantum Break – more than just bullet time and television? Time Powers can be upgraded a limited number of two to three times, which focus on upgrading and prolonging the use of the time abilities or strengthening the attacks Jack has at his disposal. List of Time Powers *Time Vision *Time Stop *Time Dodge (Focus Time) *Time Shield *Time Blast *Time Rush (Focus Time) Videos QUANTUM BREAK Time Powers and Tactics Quantum Break - All Powers & Abilities Gameplay Showcase 1080p HD Gallery |-|Time Stop= Daylight_Saving_Time.jpg Quantum Break Stills-42.jpg Quantum Break Stills-37.jpg Quantum Break Stills-27.jpg Chronon Surge.jpg Stop and Go.jpg Quantum Break Gamescom 2015-11.jpg |-|Time Vision= |-|Time Dodge= One Foot.jpg |-|Time Shield= Frozen_Lead.jpg Personal_Space.jpg Focus.aim.pull.jpg Quantum Break Stills-09.jpg Quantum Break Stills-04.jpg Quantum Break Stills-46.jpg Quantum Break Stills-44.jpg Quantum Break Stills-30.jpg Quantum Break Stills-28.jpg Quantum Break Stills-24.jpg Quantum Break Stills-26.jpg Quantum Break Stills-36.jpg Quantum Break Stills-31.jpg Quantum Break Stills-22.jpg Quantum Break Stills-18.jpg Quantum Break Stills-19.jpg Quantum Break Stills-17.jpg Quantum Break Stills-34.jpg Quantum Break Gamescom 2015-07.jpg |-|Time Blast= Everybody Gather Around.jpg Quantum Break Stills-47.jpg Quantum Break Stills-15.jpg Quantum Break Stills-06.jpg Quantum Break Stills-32.jpg Quantum Break Stills-33.jpg Quantum Break Gamescom 2015-09.jpg |-|Time Rush= Break all.jpg Quantum Break Stills-48.jpg Quantum Break Stills-25.jpg References Category:Quantum Break Category:Time Powers Category:Chronon Category:Gameplay Category:Lore in Quantum Break